1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a device for removing electromagnetic interference and a semiconductor package including the same, and more particularly, to a device for active reduction of electromagnetic interference and a semiconductor package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the drive frequency of a semiconductor package increases, problems, including electromagnetic interference (EMI), occur. The EMI interferes with operations of nearby electronic devices, for example, semiconductor packages, and induces malfunctions thereof. Therefore, regulations related to the maximum permissible emission of EMI with respect to electronic devices are being established, and it may be important to consider the regulations while an electronic device is being designed.